Antonio Díaz de Cardoso
, Portugal | death_date = unknown | death_place = New Kingdom of Granada | death_cause = | burial_place = | burial_coordinates = | nationality = Portuguese | other_names = Díaz (de) Cardozo | occupation = Conquistador | years_active = 1526-1541 | era = | employer = Spanish Crown | known_for = Spanish conquest of the Muisca | module = | religion = Catholic | spouse = Felipa de Almeyda Cabral | children = Marquesa & Isabel Cardozo Almeyda | mother = Marquesa Cardozo | father = Diego Díaz | family = | footnotes = }} Antonio Díaz de Cardoso (?, Santa Comba , Portugal - ?, ?) was a Portuguese conquistador who participated in the Spanish conquest of the Muisca. Antonio Díaz de Cardoso is mentioned as Cardosso in the early chronicle about the Spanish conquest, a work of uncertain authorship; Epítome de la conquista del Nuevo Reino de Granada.Epítome, p.82 Biography Antonio Díaz de Cardoso, whose surnames are alternatively spelled Díaz Cardoso, Díaz de Cardozo or Díaz Cardozo, was born in Santa Comba in the Kingdom of Portugal. Antonio Díaz de Cardoso - Banco de la República - Soledad Acosta Samper His parents were Diego Díaz and Marquesa Cardoso.Antonio Díaz Cardozo - Geni Díaz de Cardoso joined the expedition in search of El Dorado, the journey lead by Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada leaving Santa Marta in April 1536. Lista de los que consiguieron el descubrimiento del Reino de Granada con el General don Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada, en el año de 1538 - Banco de la República Antonio Díaz de Cardoso was one of the three captains of the brigs that De Quesada sent up the Magdalena River, the other two Gómez del Corral and Juan de Albarracín. Setenta y cinco por ciento sabían firmar During the strenuous journey, in La Tora, present Barrancabermeja, De Quesada sent troops ahead to investigate routes towards the then unknown Andes. Díaz de Cardoso and De Albarracín found the loafs of high quality salt that would lead the conquistadors along the Camino de la Sal ("Salt Route") into the Muisca Confederation. Hallar la sal fue como encontrar El Dorado Díaz de Cardoso received the encomienda of Suba, ruling over 900 to 1000 Muisca. Los caballeros de la conquista Antonio Díaz de Cardoso was three times encomendero of Santa Fe de Bogotá; from 1540 to 1541 between the terms of Juan Arévalo and Juan Tafur, between 1562 and 1563 succeeding Juan de Rivera and preceding Alonso de Olaya and from 1567 to 1568 as successor of Antón de Olaya, succeeded by Gonzalo de Ledesma. List of mayors of Bogotá - 1538-1599 Díaz de Cardoso was married to Felipa Almeida, or Felipa de Almeyda Cabral, and the couple got two daughters, Marquesa and Isabel Cardozo Almeyda, who married the two sons of Luis Fernández de Acosta. Encomiendas | position = left }} | position = left }} }} captains in the expedition along the green route from Santa Marta into the Muisca Confederation]] See also *List of conquistadors in Colombia *Spanish conquest of the Muisca *Hernán Pérez de Quesada *Gonzalo Suárez Rendón, Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada References Bibliography * Further reading * * * * * * * Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Year of death unknown Category:16th-century Portuguese people Category:16th-century explorers Category:Portuguese conquistadors Category:Encomenderos Category:Mayors of Bogotá Category:History of Colombia Category:History of the Muisca